


5.25

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Ficlet, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wakes Danny up with a cryptic phrase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5.25

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Written for Haldoor for the Halloween Trick or Treat meme from a very old prompt! Enjoy

“Yeah.” Danny answered his phone with that groggy panic that comes with being woken by a call before the sun is up. He hadn’t even thought to look at the caller ID before answering. 

“Five point two five.” Steve’s voice was inordinately awake and chipper and made Danny want to punch him, but that would mean getting out of bed, which Danny wasn’t quite ready to do.

“5.25 am? Mileage you get on the truck? Percentage of your brain you're using?” Danny groaned and rolled back onto his pillow. He covered his eyes with his arm in the futile hope that if it was still dark he could possibly get back to sleep if Steve got off the phone.

“It’s One Oh Eight, so no it’s not the time. And I get about 17 on the truck, so that’s not it either.” Danny heard Steve’s chuckle and what sounded like … wind maybe. “Also humans would never survive on the use of only 10% of their brain. Any other theories.”

“McGarret, what the…” Danny dug the heel of his hand into his eye, not sure if he was rubbing out sleep or awake. Or possibly his partner. “It’s one in the morning?”

“Yeah.” Steve laughed again.

“Are you okay?” He pulled himself up to sitting, switched the phone to his other hand and turned on the bedside light. 

“I’m fine, D. Well…”

“You don’t sound drunk, you need a ride?” Danny was awake enough to remember that Steve had been out with some Navy pals. Some reunion of a classified mission, Danny didn’t buy it but didn’t begrudge them getting together.

“No, wasn’t drinking. I just finished driving them all back to the hotel.”

“And you thought _What the hell, I’ll call Danny, wake him up with a cryptic number._ ” Danny knocked his head back against his headboard, knowing it would take him over an hour to get back to sleep after the call.

“No.” McGarrett laughed again. “I remembered while I was out with the guys that I got the results back from the doctor today and neglected to tell you about them.”

Danny felt the laugh build all the way from his stomach. “And you thought that you’d call at one in the morning to tell me that barebacking would now be medically sanctioned?”

“That and…” Danny could hear the smile on Steve’s face.

“That and this is actually a booty call and you’re at my front door.” Danny pulled his covers back and headed for the entry.

“Five point two five.” Steve smiled and disconnected the phone as he was let in.

“What’s that?” Danny closed the door, and pushed Steve into the closest wall.

“The time it would take you to let me in.”


End file.
